It's Not Goodbye
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A prequel to Weeping Angels. The life of Sherise Davenport formerly known as Orva Sherise Xavier as she lived with mutants and learned serects about herself. Contains sex, underage sex.


**Nothing much to say but this is just a little back story of my OC. Let's get started.**

 _It's Not Goodbye_

"Agent Dooely, the director wants you."

A young woman black wearing cargo pants, black fitted turtle neck and her black hair in a ponytail looked up from doing stretches and smiled at the young cacausian male that entered the training room. "Hey Phil."

Phil shook his head before walking over to his friend and colleague. "Did you hear what I said, Tahira?"

Tahira rolled her hazel eyes. "I did and I'm going to see Stoner when I'm done."

Phil lowered his head and sighed. "Tahira, Rick is not the director anymore, Nick is."

Tahira's eyes widened as she lowered her water bottle from her lips. Without saying anything else she ran out of the room towards the Director's office. She burst through the door without bothering to knock to see her good friend sitting behind the steel desk.

"So it's true. You are the director..."

The dark skinned man who wore a black military long sleeve top, leather pants and a trench coat as well as a eye patch over his left eye. "I was made director after Stoner was killed by Hydra this morning."

Tahira shook her, not bothered to hold back her tears. "What about us? Did you stop to think about that? You'll never be home and..."

Nick walked around the desk and pulled the young woman into a embrace. "What's going on?"

Tahira sniffed up some tears before looking up. "Nicholas...I'm pregnant."

Nick's brown eyes widened before a smile formed. "That's great! I can't wait to tell Maria and Coulson!"

Tahira giggled before kissing her lover briefly on the lips. "Don't forget Melinda. She do not like being left out of things like this."

Nick chuckled before caressing Tahira's cheek. "Of course." then he frowned. "You do know what this means, Tahira?"

Tahira rolled her eyes before narrowing them. "That you can turn into a wolf and there's a nighty-nine percent that our child would too. I don't care...as long as I'm with you and we're together with our child."

Nick smiled before pulling Tahira close and kissed her hard and passionate who quickly returned the heated kiss.

-ING-

 _Nine Months Later_

In the waiting room of Shield's personal hospital, Nick paced while he and Tahira's good friends Melinda, Maria and Phil sat looking with smiles on their faces. Which caused Nick to growl a very animalistic growl.

"I see nothing amusing."

Maria rolled her light brown eyes. "You and your emotion sensing."

Nick ignored the younger female and went back to pacing. He knew it was useless, that he was worrying too much. After all his wife was a trained assassint and spy. So what is giving birth to being in dangerous situations everyday, before he forced her to take a maternity leave. Phil was going to say something when a male doctor apporched.

Nick's brown eye snapped from the floor to the doctor. "How's my wife and child?!

The doctor, Doctor Harris took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Mrs. Fury died during labour."

Nick felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. He staggered back and almost lost his balance. Nick was knocked out of his thoughts as the doctor started to speak again.

"You have a beautiful daughter who is alive and well,"

Nick sat in a chair as he tried to collect himself. His beloved wife was gone but his daughter was alive. Most people would be mad, angered but as he was saddened that his soulmate wasn't no longer with him in the living. Their daughter was able to live and continue their work. He stood and nodded to the doctor who turned and headed out to the nursery with the director and agents following. Nick and the others entered the nursery room where they walked over to a baby with the name tag, 'FURY'. Phil and the other agents smiled, the daughter of their friends is beautiful and no doubt going to be a heart breaker. The baby had a head full of black hair, a sign that she'll have long, gorgeous hair just as her mother did. Nick on the other hand sighed, he couldn't possibly raise this child. He was the director of a serect organisation, it'll be dangerous and he wouldn't have the time for her like he should. Then he got a idea, he picked up his daughter and left with his friends following.

"Nick, what's going on?"

Nick stopped at a truck and sighed. "Phil come drive."

The young brunette ran over to the GMC truck and got in the driver's seat. Nick got in and told Coulson to drive. Knowing to not ask any questions, Phil put the truck in drive and drove off.

*Dear friend, I need your help.*

A few hours later they pulled into a rocky path. When the truck stopped Nick got out and walked over to a pair that was waiting.

"Nicholas, it's a pleasure to see you old friend." smiled a man in a wheelchair before he frowned as something hit him.

"Charles..." the beautiful woman said softly. "Is everything alright?"

Charles looked up at the man holding a baby with pain filled blue eyes. "I understand. Ororo and I would be honoured to raise her. Does she have a name?"

Phil watched the interaction with sad eyes. He understood what his friend was doing. Nicholas shook his head before handing his daughter over to the woman. "No but...her mother's middle name was Sherise and...I don't know."

Ororo smiled at the man. "We understand. She'll be well taken care of."

Nick placed a kiss on his daughter's head before turning and heading to the truck with Phil following. Charles and Ororo turned and headed to a jet that turned visable as they apporched. While Nick and Phil head towards the highway the jet took off into the night sky.


End file.
